Are You Coming, or Not?
by Kristiane143
Summary: Blossom is invited to make a speech for the Graduation Ceremony for the University of Townsville Celebration, but no one wants to come. Can a certain red-head change all that? [Reds] [One-shot]


**Hey guys! This is re-published from my collection, "Things Lovers Should Do!" It turned out to be too long, so I decided to make it a one-shot! Future reds!**

* * *

Blossom bolted into her house with a colossal smile on her face. She had just been asked by Ms. Bellum to make a speech for the Graduation Ceremony for the University of Townsville Celebration tonight, to honor those who graduated last year, in which she liefly accepted with a shake of her hand.

She went up the stairs and Knocked on Bubbles' door. Bubbles opened it.

"Oh, Blossom! I have some great news!" Blossom raised a brow.

"What kind of news?" Bubbles took a deep breath.

"Ok, remember the time when I was dancing at the gym?" Blossom nodded. Bubbles has always been a brilliant dancer, no doubt about that. She'd always go to the dance room at the gym every single day.

"Bubbles, you always dance at the gym" Blossom replied.

"I know, but I danced yesterday." She nodded.

"Ok, continue."

"Ok, so I went back to the gym today, and a person approached me. Turns out, he was watching me dance yesterday and is inviting me to dance to a dancing audition! He's one of the judges! Isn't that cool!" Blossom gave her a tranquil smile.

"Oh, that's great Bubbles! Can I come?" Bubbles shook her head.

"Sadly, no. It's a private audition. The winner gets a part in one of the best plays in Townsville!"

"Who's taking you?" Blossom asked.

"Boomer is driving me there. You don't have to drop me off."

"Wow, that's awesome Bubbles! When is the competition?"

"It's tonight at seven." Blossom paled and her smile disappeared from her face. Bubbles crinkled her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Blossom bit her lip.

"Well, I was going to invite you to watch me make a speech at the Graduation Ceremony for the University of Townsville Celebration at seven." Bubbles lowered her head.

"Oh.."

Blossom shook her head. "But, it's fine! You don't have to go. I know that this audition is really important to you than my silly speech. It's ok." Bubbles smiled and hugged her.

"Oh, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You don't know how much this means to me Blossom! But, I'm sorry I can't come though. Maybe some other time."

"Yup, maybe next time." Bubbles looked at her baby blue watch.

"Oh! I need to get ready! See ya later!" Bubbles shut the door, squealing. Blossom loved seeing her sister happy.

"Maybe Buttercup could come." Blossom walked over to Buttercup's room. She knocked on Buttercup's door, to which she hastily opened.

"Oh, hey Bloss." She said, crossing her arms, leaning on the doorway.

"Hey, Buttercup! Sorry if I'm being a disturbance, but can I ask you a question? You see, I was invited to make a speech for the Graduation Ceremony for the University of Townsville Celebration at seven, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch."

"Oh, sorry Bloss, but Butch and I actually have plans to go to the Boy Band Concert tonight, and you know _how_ hard it is to get the tickets." Buttercup replied. Blossom nodded.

"Oh, it's fine! I was just asking if you wanted to come."

"Yea, too bad. Maybe next time." Buttercup's phone rang.

"Bloss, I have to take this."

"Oh, ok!"

"Sorry again Blossom." Buttercup said before she closed the door. She sighed.

"Maybe the Professor could come."

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, but I have to attend to the Museum of Science and Technology. Dr. Wells invited me to present my latest invention." Blossom gloomily nodded.

"It's ok, Professor. I was just asking. You don't have to come." The Professor hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Blossom nodded as she headed out the lab. She headed to her room and plopped on her bed, lying down. She slothfully pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi, Brick, it's Blossom."

 _"Oh, hey pinky. Whassup?"_ Blossom rolled her eyes.

"I'm good. Hey listen, Ms. Bellum invited me to make a speech at the Graduation Ceremony for the University of Townsville at seven, and I was wondering of you wanted to come." Blossom could practically hear Brick frowning.

 _"Oh, seven? I actually have work at six, and my shift ends at eight."_ Blossom sighed, tears welling up in her eyes.

 _"I could call-in sick if you want. Wait, let me look at my PTO hours. Maybe I could sneak out."_ Brick's shuffling of papers can be perceived over the phone.

 _"Oh, sorry pinky. I don't have any more sick hours."_ She bit her lip.

"Oh, i-it's f-fine, B-Brick." Blossom replied, her voice convulsing.

 _"Hey, are you ok? You sound weird."_ Blossom cleared her throat.

"Umm, yea, I, I'm ok. It's j-just the signal. It's acting up."

 _"You sure your ok? I'll find a way."_ Blossom shook her head.

"No, it's fine Brick. I was j-just asking."

 _"Alright. Well, I have to get ready for work. I guess I'll see ya later?"_

"Yup. See you later. Bye."

 _"Ok, b..."_ She quickly hung up before Brick could finish his sayonara. A tear slid down her cheek.

 _No one wants to come.._ She thought. _But, it's fine. The situations aren't in my control. I'll just go by myself._ Blossom looked at her wall clock. It read 5:30pm. She rubbed her cheek and decided to get ready and went to the bathroom. After a few moments, she came out wearing a Laura Ruched Sweetheart Honeysuckle Silk Chiffon Gown, along with light rose pink colored high heel sandals and changed her big red bow into a light pink bow.

She stepped out of her room and bid her family goodbye, only to find that they all left without apprising her. She sighed once again. She opened the door and flew to Townsville Park, where the event was held. There was a decent amount of people, most of them in suit and ties and formal dresses. There were snack tables and a rectangular glass stage at the far end, along with a glass podium in the middle. She was greeted by Ms. Bellum.

"Blossom! Thank you for coming! The Mayor and all of the professors will be pleased." Blossom smiled.

"Oh, no problem! Anything for the university." Ms. Bellum smiled.

"You'll announce your speech in a moment. Please, take your seat, and help yourself to any of the beverages and nourishments." She nodded.

"Ok, thank you Ms. Bellum."

"No, thank _you_!" Blossom smiled and walked over to her seat. She didn't have the appetite to eat anything because of today's earlier incident. She shook her head.

 _C'mon Blossom. Focus!_

"Good evening everyone! Welcome to the annual gathering of the Graduation Ceremony for the University of Townsville!" Ms. Bellum remarked, now on the stage.

"It is great to see so many enthusiastic men and women here celebrating with us today. We are pleased to host this event in Townsville this year, where we have the opportunity to congratulate all of the graduates of the University of Townsville, one of the most prestigious and reputable universities in the country. I know that many of you have traveled from quite a distance, and I'd like like to acknowledge all of you for taking your time to be here today."

The large congregation of people applauded.

"Now, before we start, I would like to call up Blossom Utonium to say a few words." Blossom got up from her seat and went up the stage, beaming at the crowd. She stood on the stage in front of the podium and cleared her throat.

"Good evening everyone! It's an honor to be standing up here today, in front of all of the fellow graduates. I would like to thank Ms. Bellum for inviting me to speak to you in this lovely evening. I bet you might be thinking, an eighteen year old making a speech in front of a bunch of graduated college students. Weird, huh?" The crowd chuckled.

"But believe it or not, I have a few words to say to all of you. I hope you will find it helpful throughout your journey. At least, I hope so." The crowd laughed again at her humor. Blossom looked around the crowd, hoping to see a face that seemed familiar to her, but to her perturbation, she saw none.

"Psst... Hey!" She heard. She spun around, this confusing the guests.

 _Huh, weird. It must me my imagination._ She turned back to the people.

"Pst! Hey Pinky!" She looked at the source of the sound. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

It was Brick. He was wearing a tux with a red tie, along with his red baseball cap. She felt more confident and felt rapturous. She looked at the audience and continued.

"Ok, imagine you're looking through a camera. All you see is green grass and blue sky, but nothing is clearly defined. You can see some other colors, but you have no way of knowing what they are until you focus the lens. Right now, we are all looking through that camera that has condensed our entire future into a single image. What we have is the dream."

"Dreams are where we want to end up. They are what drive us forward. That is the first step to your success. Sure we can make mistakes along the way, but that's what keeps us going."

"If we fall, we will get up, over and over again, until we succeed. The important thing, is that we never give up. We can all run at our own pace, either really fast, or really slow. What really matters, is that you never stop running."

"Yes, the journey may be a walk through a desert. It may be walking through a hailstorm. Heck, it may be walking through a path without a dead end! But that won't stop us. None of that will stop us from succeeding."

"The journey could be difficult, and trust me, it is. We may go through hardships along the way, but that doesn't mean that the journey is impossible. As long as we have have that drive, none of us will stop. Just remember that all of our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them"

"Don't wait until the next day to start pursuing your dreams, because opportunities always fade in an instant. Keep looking for your visions and paths to success, and once you see them, never, ever lose sight of them. Grab that opportunity, and pursue with it. Never let it go."

"Don't listen to those who discourage you, those who hold you back. Ignore that little voice in your head that tells you to stop. Who cares about what they say? Am I right? It's your life anyway! The only person that can boss you around, is you!"

"All of us can have the drive to achieve your dreams, whether it's a book, doing what you love to do," Blossom looked at a smirking Brick.

"A friend."

"That is why I'm here today. To encourage you, to never stop dreaming. Discover what you want to do in life. Don't stop when you see a wall holding you back. Go around the wall. Go around whatever is holding you back. Climb that mountain, because trust me, when you make it to the top, you will be greeted by a astounding sight. Dig this into your mind. Never. Stop. Dreaming. You hear me?! NEVER STOP DREAMING!"

The large throng of people gave her a standing ovation, most of them with tears sliding down their cheeks. Blossom stepped aside the podium and gave a bow. Ms. Bellum went back up the stage, her eyes sopping.

"Give it up for Blossom. Thank you, for that beautiful speech." Blossom smiled at the crowd and got off the stage. She went to Brick.

"Blossom, that was AMAZING!" Brick hugged her.

"Brick! I thought you weren't coming!" Brick smiled.

"Well, I couldn't miss your speech. You sounded sad on the phone."

"But your job! Your a working student for pete's sack!" He bit his lip.

"Well, I quit." Blossom gasped.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Blossom shrieked.

"I wanted to watch your speech. Besides, I hated that job anyway." Blossom started to cry again.

"You quit your job for me?" Brick nodded. Blossom gave him a slap on the face. Brick jarringly rubbed his cheek.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"That was for quitting your job." She replied. Blossom then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"And that, was for being the bestest friend in the whole universe." She skipped over to the crowd. Brick touched the place where Blossom peck and smiled.

* * *

 **In case you were asking, yes, I did make that speech. If you liked this and would want more, make sure you check out "Things Lovers Should Do!" See ya!**


End file.
